


Złota rybka

by mykmyk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie, tym razem nie chodzi o Grega.<br/>Zbiór miniaturek i drobiazgów napisanych do promptów moich czytelników.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: snogging w taksówce

John wiedział, że to, co robili z Sherlockiem może nie było _złe_ , ale na pewno nieco (w porządku, może nawet bardzo) nieodpowiednie. Czuł na sobie karcące spojrzenie taksówkarza, który co chwilę zerkał w lusterko, gotowy wyrzucić ich ze swojego samochodu, jeśli posuną się za daleko. I, _o boże_ , John obawiał się, że tak właśnie się stanie, bo pocałunki Sherlocka z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz bardziej namiętne, coraz bardziej niecierpliwe. A kiedy Sherlock jęknął, John zaczął obawiać się, że ich noc skończy się, zanim na dobrze się w ogóle zaczęła. Że dojdzie we własnych majtkach, jak wtedy, kiedy on i Sherlock byli nastolatkami i obściskiwali się na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu jego ojca. Na szczęście taksówka zatrzymała się pod ich kamienicą, a Sherlock w końcu oderwał od niego swoje czerwone i spuchnięte od całowania usta. Mężczyzna sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza, wyciągnął kilka banknotów, podał je wyraźnie zdenerwowanemu taksówkarzowi i powiedział:  
\- Reszty nie trzeba.  
Kiedy wysiedli z taksówki, Sherlock objął go ramieniem.  
\- Zauważyłeś, że taksówkarz był jakiś taki poddenerwowany? - zapytał, całkowicie nieświadomy tego, że to on i John byli przyczyną złości taksówkarza.  
John zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.  
\- Może ma przed sobą długą noc – odpowiedział.  
\- My też – powiedział Sherlock i oblizał swoje wciąż zaczerwienione usta.  
John nie tracił więcej czasu, tylko wciągnął Sherlocka do mieszkania, żeby dokończyć to, co zaczęli w taksówce.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ciąg dalszy z pierwszego rozdziału, czyli co wydarzyło się za zamkniętymi drzwiami mieszkania.

Kiedy drzwi do mieszkania z cichym trzaskiem zamknęły się za nimi, kilka rzeczy zaczęło się dziać w tym samym momencie. Sherlock i John próbowali jednocześnie rozbierać się nawzajem, nie przerywając pocałunków i kierując się w stronę sypialni. Po drodze zatrzymali się przy stoliku do kawy, fotelu i ścianie, po to, aby już nie tyle ściągnąć, co zerwać z siebie ubrania.

Dla Johna podniecenie od lat pachniało tak samo – potem, papierosami, lawendowym proszkiem do prania i absurdalnie drogimi perfumami. Zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy pocałował Sherlocka nad Tamizą.

Do sypialni dotarli zdesperowani, niecierpliwi i zdecydowanie wciąż zbyt ubrani. Kiedy w końcu znaleźli się w łóżku, cały świat ograniczył się do tego właśnie miejsca. Nie liczyło się nic poza dotykiem niecierpliwych dłoni i spragnionych ust. 

Nie było nic, oprócz SherlockaiJohna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSTRZEŻENIA: mpreg  
> Prompt: A/B/O z irytującym Sherlockiem w ciąży.

Sherlock był człowiekiem o, powiedzmy to sobie szczerze, bardzo trudnym charakterze. John miał całkowitą tego świadomość, lubił jednak myśleć, że udało mu się nieco zapanować nad irytującą omegą. Na tyle, na ile oczywiście sam zainteresowany mu na to pozwalał. Dlatego John naprawdę nie powinien być zdziwiony, że ciąża wyciągnęła z Sherlocka wszystko to,co najgorsze.

Jego wcześniejsze zachowanie było doprawdy niczym w porównaniu z tym, co działo się teraz. Bo wszystko, zdaniem Sherlocka, było nie tak, jak trzeba. Absolutnie wszystko. 

Od pogody (za ciepło, za zimno, za wietrznie, za deszczowo), przez pracę Johna (nie powinieneś pracować wcale, powinieneś być tutaj ze mną i naszym dzieckiem!), herbatę i ciasteczka pani Hudson (za słodkie, zbyt migdałowe, za mało czekoladowe, herbata zielona a wolałby białą), sprawy przydzielane mu przez Grega (za nudne, za mało krwawe, zbyt proste, do cholery jasnej, to przecież oczywiste, że w siódmym miesiącu ciąży mogę biegać jak szaleniec po Londynie, o co ci właściwie chodzi, Gavin?), aż po same przygotowania do przywitania na świecie dziecka (meble nie takie, kolor ścian za jasny, zabawki za nudne, wciąż mają za mało pieluch/talku/mleka/wszystkiego). 

John bez słowa sprzeciwu poprawiał wszystko według sherlockowego widzimisię. Bo w cierpliwości (i miłości) do Sherlocka nie miał sobie równych.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troszku angstowe.  
> Prompt: obcinanie włosów

Gdyby John miał wymienić rzeczy, które uwielbiał w swojej babci, oprócz jej złośliwego poczucia humoru i tego, że piekła najlepszą szarlotkę na świecie, to od razu odpowiedziałby, że jej długie, gęste włosy, które zazwyczaj spinała w ciasny kok. Takie same włosy miała jego mama i Harriet. Może to głupie, ale włosy kojarzyły mu się z rodziną.

Kiedy babcia zachorowała i jej piękne włosy zaczęły się przerzedzać i wypadać, aż w końcu pozostało po nich tylko wspomnienie, Harriet zdecydowała, że na znak solidarności z babcią ona też swoje zgoli. John zrobił to samo, chociaż u niego zmiana fryzury nie była tak drastyczna – i tak zawsze nosił się na krótko. 

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Sherlock zrobi to samo i pozbędzie się swoich czarnych loków. 

\- Wyglądasz idiotycznie – powiedział John, kiedy go zobaczył, chociaż na myśli miał „dziękuję”.  
\- Mmm, przyganiał kocioł garnkowi – odpowiedział Sherlock, co znaczyło „nie ma za co”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: przygarnianie zwierzaka

Futrzak miał wielkie, brązowe oczy, skołtunioną sierść o niewiadomym kolorze i nadpobudliwość, która objawiała się nadmiernym merdaniem ogonem. Był wychudzony, oblepiony błotem i trawą, a do tego śmierdział, jakby wytarzał się w czymś, co od dawna było martwe. 

Według Sherlocka był najpiękniejszym psem na świecie. 

John przyprowadził go ze sobą z zakupów.

\- Kręcił się niedaleko Tesco. Jakoś tak wyszło, że przyczepił się do mnie i przyszedł za mną aż tutaj – wyjaśniał John.  
\- Oczywiście szynka nie miała z tym nic wspólnego, prawda?  
\- Jaka szynka? - zapytał niewinnie John.  
\- Ta, po której opakowanie wystaje ci z kieszeni.

Pies siedział na podłodze ich salonu i wyglądał tak, jakby nie było dla niego lepszego miejsca. 

\- Najpierw kąpiel, później weterynarz. Musimy sprawdzić, czy ma jakichś właścicieli – powiedział John, kompletnie ignorując słowa Sherlocka.

Wykąpany psiak miał miękkie, czarne futro i wyglądał nieco jako owieczka. 

U weterynarza okazało się, że pies nie ma wszczepionego chipa, więc najprawdopodobniej był bezpański. 

Sherlock i John postanowili jednak rozwiesić ogłoszenia o znalezionym psie. Nikt jednak nie zgłosił się po niego, więc futrzak został z nimi.

\- Powinniśmy go jakoś nazwać, nie możemy wciąż wołać na niego „pies” albo „futerkowiec” - powiedział któregoś dnia John.  
\- Nazwijmy go Bemol.  
\- Dlaczego tak?  
\- Bo kiedy gram utwory w tej tonacji, pies zawsze przychodzi i kładzie się przy moich nogach.

John zaśmiał się i odpowiedział:  
\- Zatem niech będzie Bemol.

Bemol, jak to miał w zwyczaju od samego początku swojego pobytu na Baker Steet, merdał ogonem w nadpobudliwy wręcz sposób.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że nazwę tonacji zapisuje się w inny sposób, ale wydaje mi się, że do imienia bardziej pasuje taki zapis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sherlock z tatuażem, tatuaż z Sherlockiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przyznam szczerze, nie mam pojęcia jak to wygląda w salonach tatuażu, bo w żadnym nigdy nie byłam. Więc ten rozdział to zapewne totalna fikcja literacka.

John Watson i jego przyjaciel Bill Murray stali przed drzwiami salonu tatuażu i uśmiechali się szeroko.   
\- To co, Watson, gotowy? - zapytał Bill.  
\- Gotowy – odpowiedział John i otworzył drzwi. - Panie przodem.  
\- Mówisz do mnie teraz o swoich łóżkowych preferencjach, czy o co chodzi? - zaśmiał się Bill, ale wszedł do salonu. Uśmiech Johna tylko się poszerzył.

Wszystko zaczęło się jeszcze w Afganistanie. To była ich pierwsza tura; byli jednocześnie przerażeni i podekscytowani. Adrenalina buzowała im w krwi i John musiał przyznać, że nigdy nie czuł czegoś tak niesamowitego.

\- Teraz jesteśmy prawdziwymi żołnierzami – powiedział któregoś dnia Bill.  
\- Na to wygląda.  
\- A wiesz, czego potrzebuje każdy prawdziwy żołnierz?  
\- Karabinu?  
\- Tatuażu, idioto. Jak wrócimy do Londynu to sobie jakieś zrobimy!

John tylko pokręcił głową. Taki szalony pomysł był bardzo w stylu Billa. Jednak to szaleństwo bardzo podobało się Johnowi. Miał już nawet pomysł na swój tatuaż. 

Teraz, kiedy w końcu stali w salonie, John poczuł znajome uczucie buzującej w nim adrenaliny. 

\- Dzieeeń dobry! Przyszliśmy tutaj, żeby zrobić sobie... - Bill uśmiechnął się czarująco do ślicznej brunetki siedzącej za biurkiem i szkicującej coś.  
\- Tatuaż – skończyła za niego, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku znad rysunku.  
\- Dokładnie tak!  
\- W takim razie proszę usiąść i poczekać, Sherlock zaraz powinien się pojawić.

Mężczyźni podziękowali za informacje i usiedli na skórzanej kanapie. Ściany salonu obwieszone były rysunkami, plakatami i zdjęciami tatuaży. 

Po kilku minutach drzwi salonu otworzyły się z hukiem i do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki mężczyzna z burzą ciemnych loków na głowie. 

\- Sherlock – powiedziała brunetka – spóźniłeś się. Klienci czekają.  
Mężczyzna, spojrzał na nich i powiedział:  
\- Nie.  
\- Nie, nie spóźniłeś się czy nie, klienci nie czekają? - zapytała brunetka.  
\- Nie, nie zgadzam na te tatuaże. Są idiotyczne.   
\- Ale my nawet nie powiedzieliśmy, co chcemy sobie wytatuować! - wykrzyknął Bill.  
\- Ty chcesz tygrysa na ramieniu, twój kolega medyk chce napis Primum Non Nocere na lewej łopatce. Nuda.  
\- Ale... Skąd wiedziałeś? - zapytał John, tym samym odzywając się po raz pierwszy od momentu wejścia do salonu.  
Sherlock tylko machnął ręką i ruszył w stronę drugiego pomieszczenia, po drodze ściągając z siebie niebieski szalik.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się do nich i powiedziała:  
\- Sherlock już tak ma. To który z panów chce być pierwszy?

Bill nie wyglądał już na tak bardzo przekonanego jak jeszcze przed chwilą, więc John podniósł się z kanapy i uśmiechnął się do kobiety.  
\- Myślę, że chyba ja.  
\- W takim razie zapraszam – odpowiedziała i ruszyła razem z nim do pokoju, w którym zniknął Sherlock.

John wybrał czcionkę, ściągnął koszulkę i położył się na leżance, a Sherlock wziął się do pracy. Początkowo jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu było bzyczenie maszynki, ale John w końcu nie wytrzymał i zapytał:

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, jakie wybraliśmy tatuaże.  
\- Młodzi żołnierze, którzy wrócili ze swojej pierwszej tury w... Afganistanie czy Iraku?  
\- Afganistanie.  
\- Tak, młodzi żołnierze, którzy wrócili ze swojej pierwszej tury w Afganistanie decydują się na tatuaż. To był pomysł twojego kolegi, dość spontaniczny pomysł, więc jego pomysł na sam wzór również był spontaniczny. Jaki chciałby być żołnierz? Zwinny, pewny siebie, przerażający, ale jednocześnie zachwycający. Stąd tygrys.  
\- A ja?  
\- A ty chciałeś, żeby coś ci przypominało, że przede wszystkim jesteś lekarzem.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że jesteśmy żołnierzami? Że jestem lekarzem?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i zaczął tłumaczyć Johnowi inne swoje dedukcje.

Po jakimś czasie, John sam nie wiedział, czy minęło tylko kilkanaście minut czy może kilka godzin, mężczyzna nie tylko miał tatuaż na lewej łopatce, ale również numer telefonu Sherlocka i randkę wieczorem. 

Szykował się naprawdę przyjemny i długi wieczór, bo John chciał zapytać Sherlock o każdy z jego tatuaży. O te, które widział na ramionach (klucz wiolinowy, plaster miodu, czerwona kostka do gry) i o te, które, jak miał nadzieję, zobaczy, kiedy Sherlock ściągnie koszulę. I nie tylko koszulę.

Bill natomiast z tatuażu jednak zrezygnował.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Czytanie poezji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem okropna, OKROPNA, jeśli chodzi o aktualizacje. Przepraszam.

John odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy skończył czytać swój drugi wiersz przygotowany na dzisiejsze zajęcia z literatury i mógł wrócić na swoje miejsce, ustępując miejsca na środku sali kolejnej osobie. 

Nauczycielka kazała wybrać im dwa wiersze, najlepiej ulubione, ale jeśli takich nie mają (a John nie miał) to takie, które uznali za dostatecznie interesujące, aby przedstawić je klasie.

John przeczytał dwa sonety Szekspira. Wybrał je na chybił-trafił, prosząc Mike’a o podanie dwóch numerów. Wydawało mu się, że większość osób tak zrobiła – przeczytała dwa pierwsze lepsze wiersze, żeby mieć to zadanie z głowy.

Oczywiście Sherlock Holmes nie był większością.

Wyszedł na środek klasy i John stwierdził, że nikt, naprawdę nikt, nie powinien tak dobrze wyglądać w szkolnym mundurku. (John był zadurzony w Sherlocku od zeszłego roku. Uważał, że to żałosne, bo on i Sherlock zamienili raptem kilka zdań.)

Sherlock zaczął czytać pierwszy wiersz. Patrząc się prosto na Johna.

_Gdybym miał niebios wyszywaną szatę_  
Z nici złotego i srebrnego światła,  
Ciemną i bladą, i błękitną szatę  
Ze światła, mroku, półmroku, półświatła,  
Rozpostarłbym ci tę szatę pod stopy,  
Lecz biedny jestem: me skarby – w marzeniach,  
Więc ci rzuciłem marzenia pod stopy,  
Stąpaj ostrożnie, stąpasz po marzeniach. 

Kiedy Sherlock zaczął czytać drugi wiersz, wciąż patrząc na Johna, ten spłonął rumieńcem, bo jak mogłoby być inaczej, skoro Sherlock Holmes, patrząc się na niego, czytał tym swoim niskim i przyjemnym głosem takie słowa:

_lubię swe ciało, kiedy jest przy twoim_  
ciele. Robi się z niego rzecz zupełnie nowa.  
Każdy nerw, każdy mięsień dwoi się i troi.  
Lubię twe ciało. lubię to co robi,  
lubię jego sposoby. lubię pod twą skórą  
wyczuć palcami kości i kręgosłup drobny  
i czuć, jak drży ta cała jędrna gładkość, którą  
wciąż od nowa całować, całować, całować  
chciałbym; lubię całować twoje to, a też  
i tamto, z wolna głaskać elektryczną wełnę  
twoich kędziorów, kiedy ciało rozchylone  
ulega temu czemuś…. I oczy, ogromne 

_okruszyny miłości; i lubię ten dreszcz_

_pode mną ciebie tak nowego zupełnie._

 

\- Muszę przyznać, że nie tego się po panu spodziewałam, panie Holmes – powiedziała nauczycielka, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Charles Baudelaire i jego „Padlina” wydawały mi się zbyt oczywistym wyborem.

Nauczycielka podziękowała Sherlockowi i poprosiła na środek kolejną osobę. John jednak nie zwracał uwagi na to, co działo się w klasie. W głowie miał tylko Sherlocka i ten erotyk czytany ciepłym, miękkim głosem, i płaszcz utkany z marzeń, i spojrzenie Sherlocka utkwione w Johnie, i zastanawiał się, czy Sherlock może dałby się namówić na randkę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy wiersz: William Butler Yeats "He Wishes for the Cloths of Heaven", tłumaczenie: L. Engelking  
> Drugi wiersz: E. E. Cummings "I Like My Body When It Is With Your", tłumaczenie: S. Barańczak


	8. Chapter 8

Kochani Czytelnicy!

Przykro mi, że piszę do Was notkę, a nie kolejny rozdział, ale prawda jest taka, że to oowiadanie nie będzie już kontynuowane. Z biegiem czasu moja miłość do serialu i johnlocka bardzo się osłabiła, z różnych powodów. Czekałam z niecierpliwością na nowy sezon, mając nadzieję, że przywróci mi on tę miłość i natchnie do dalszego pisania, ale bardzo się rozczarowałam.

Myślę, że nie powinnam trzymać Was w niepewności i oczekiwaniu, że może jednak któregoś dnia pojawi się aktualizacja. Bo tak się nie stanie.

Dziękuję Wam za Wasze wsparcie do tej pory i mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się pod innymi moimi tekstami, w innych fandomach.

Wasza,  
myk


End file.
